


For the First Time

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Now that Yuri Plisetsky is eighteen, he's legally an adult. He and his boyfriend Otabek are really excited to finally do some 'adult things' for the first time.Oneshot/drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301551) by Bakapandy. 



This...this was actually it. Yuri Plisetsky had known the man who was now his boyfriend for years now. He was such a constant in his life; Otabek Altin was quiet and steady and sensible, and there was honestly no one he loved more.

And here was the really big part. He was finally eighteen. He was legally an adult. Otabek was a few years older than him, and no matter how...impatient they got, both of them had agreed to wait before doing anything explicitly sexual. But the time had finally come.

It would be their first time…

“Hey.” he said out loud. “Now that I’m eighteen, Beka, we can do...adult things.”

He took a deep breath--this was real, this was happening--and with bright red cheeks, he took his hand and laced their fingers together.

Adult things like holding hands! _Holy shit!_

Yuri was concentrating on trying (and failing) to hide his growing blush, so he didn’t see Otabek’s eyes crinkle up in a small genuine smile. The amused, adoring looking on the other man’s face that he only wore when he was around his boyfriend.

Their lives were perfect. And a little later, when they were both comfortable and ready, maybe they could do actual adult things together…


End file.
